Central Intelligence Agency
The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a Pre-War Intelligence Agency of the United States of America that was restored and reformed by David Washington Jr. About The Central Intelligence Agency (CIA) is a civilian foreign intelligence service of the federal government of the New England Alliance, tasked with gathering, processing, and analyzing national security information from around the word, primarily through the use of human intelligence. The CIA has five branches that focus on a specific activity for the Federal Government. Purpose David Washington created the CIA to serve the purpose of gathering intelligence and to inform the president of the government for any other faction/organization that is planning to attack New England. The CIA's priorities are: *Gather Intelligence/Espionage *Counterintelligence *Counter-terrorism *Locating and disabling Pre-War Nuclear Warheads *Locate & Retrieve Old World Tech CIA Branches *Executive Office *Directorate of Analysis *Directorate of Operations *Directorate of Science & Technology *Directorate of Support 'Executive Office' The Director of the Central Intelligence Agency (D/CIA) is appointed by the President with the Senate confirmation and reports directly to both the President and the Senate while the Deputy Director (DD/CIA) is the internal executive of the CIA and the Chief Operating Officer (COO/CIA) (known as Executive Director) who leads the day-to-day work as the third highest position of the CIA. The Deputy Director is appointed by the Direct without Senate confirmation, but as the President's opinion plays a great role in the decision, the Deputy Director is considered a political position, making the Chief Operating Officer the most senior non-political position of the CIA. The Executive Office also supports the military by providing it with information it gathers, receiving information from military intelligence organizations and cooperates with field activities. The Executive Director is in charge of the day-to-day operation of the CIA. Each branch of the military service has its own Director. 'Directorate of Analysis' The Directorate of Analysis, formerly known as the Officer of Espionage, is tasked with helping the President and other policymakers make informed decisions about our country's national security by looking at all the available information on an issue and organizing it for policymakers. 'Directorate of Operations' The Directorate of Operations is responsible for collecting foreign intelligence and for covert action. The name reflects its role as the coordinator of human intelligence activities between other elements of the wider U.S. intelligence community with their espionage operations. 'Directorate of Science and Technology' The Directorate of Science & Technology was established to research, create, and manage technical collection disciplines and equipment. Many of its innovations were transferred to other intelligence organizations, or, as they became more overt, to the military services. For example, the development of the XVB02 VTOL was done in cooperation with the United States Armed Forces before the Great War and the T-45 and T-51 Power Armor. 'Directorate of Support' The Directorate of Support has organizational and administrative functions to significant units including: *Security *Communications *Information Technology CIA Roster *'Director of the Central Intelligence Agency:' The D/CIA serves as the head of the Central Intelligence Agency and reports to the Director of National Intelligence. The D/CIA is nominated by the President and confirmed by the Senate. The Director manages the operations, personnel, and budget of the CIA *'Deputy Director of the Central Intelligence Agency:' The DD/CIA assists the Director in her duties as head of the CIA and exercises the powers of the Director when the Director’s position is vacant or in the Director’s absence. *'Chief Operating Officer of the Central Intelligence Agency:' The COO is responsible for managing the CIA on a day-to-day basis; the position was previously known as the Executive Director of the Central Intelligence Agency *'Deputy Director of CIA for Analysis:' is responsible for the production and dissemination of all-source intelligence analysis on key foreign issues. *'Deputy Director of CIA for Operations:' is responsible for the clandestine collection of foreign intelligence. *'Deputy Director of CIA for Science & Technology:' creates and applies innovative technology in support of the intelligence collection mission. *'Deputy Director of CIA for Support:' provides the mission critical elements of the Agency's support foundation: people, security, information, property, and financial operations. *'General Counsel:' advises the Director of the Central Intelligence Agency on all legal matters relating to her role as CIA director and is the principal source of legal counsel for the CIA. *'Inspector General:' is an independent office in the CIA that is headed by the Inspector General and promotes economy, efficiency, effectiveness, and accountability in the management of CIA activities by performing independent audits, inspections, investigations, and reviews of CIA programs and operations. Category:Groups Category:New England Alliance